Red Light, Green Light
by 21centuryninja
Summary: A series of random fluffy Greenflame one-shots! :D Rated T for future chapters but mostly just to be safe. Contains yaoi (duh!)
1. Chapter 1

**Red Light, Green Light**

 _I finally started my first full-on Greenflame story! :)_

 _This is going to be a series of Kai x Lloyd one-shots. If you don't like Greenflame, you don't have to read. Just a heads up._

 _Anyway, I hope you enjoy!_

 _DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ninjago or the characters._

 _. . ._

 **Chapter One**

Lloyd sighed. He was sitting at a table in Chen's cafeteria. Cole sat next to him, and Jay and Kai were across the table.

Kai had been staring at Skylor for the past ten minutes, a dreamy look in his brown eyes. Lloyd found it moderately annoying, though he wasn't sure why.

 _It's because he's supposed to be staying focused_ , he told himself. _We came to this island to find Zane, not flirt with girls_.

Jay picked up a noodle from his plate. He smirked suspiciously before sticking it under Kai's nose, giving him a noodle mustache. The red ninja didn't notice.

Cole and Jay burst out laughing.

"You look like Sensei Wu!" Cole teased.

"Wha -?" Kai mumbled. He shook his head quickly, causing the noodle to fly off and hit Jay in the face.

Jay groaned in disgust. "Eww! Kai, you got your noodle-stache on me!"

Kai blinked. "My what?"

Lloyd rolled his eyes and laughed softly.

"What?" Kai asked, annoyed.

"Jay gave you a mustache," Cole explained.

The blue ninja nodded. "A noodle-stache!" He corrected.

Kai was confused. "When?"

"Just a minute ago," Lloyd told him. "You didn't realize 'cause you've been staring at Skylor since we sat down." He looked down at Kai's plate. "You haven't even started eating."

Kai followed his gaze. "Oh, right," he said, embarrassed. "I'm not really hungry."

"Really?" Jay asked. "Because just fifteen minutes ago, you were saying you could eat a horse."

Kai glared at him. "I'm not hungry, okay?" He stood up, picked up his tray, and walked away.

"This is ridiculous," Cole complained.

Lloyd nodded. "We need to stick together, not argue about stupid little things like this."

"True," Jay agreed. "Though, if he'd stolen your girlfriend, then that would be a different story!" He glared across the table at Cole.

Lloyd banged his head on the back of the chair, annoyed. He got up from the table and went to find Kai, taking his plate with him.

. . .

"Kai?" Lloyd called, standing outside the red ninja's temporary room. He knocked on the door.

He heard footsteps coming from inside the room. A moment later, the door opened and he came face to face with Kai.

"Hey," Lloyd said quietly. "You want some company?"

Kai smiled. "Yeah, that'd be great." He held the door open as Lloyd walked into the room, then shut it behind them.

Lloyd put his tray on a small table and sat on Kai's bed. "So?" He began. "What's the deal with you and Skylor?"

Kai sighed as he sat down next to Lloyd. "Skylor...doesn't know I exist."

"I'm sure that's not true," Lloyd reassured his friend. "I mean, you kind of made a big scene on the ship."

Kai laughed. "I did, didn't I?"

"But seriously," Lloyd added, "I'll bet she's into you. She's probably just playing it cool. Some people can do that, you know. And by some people, I mean not Jay."

Kai nodded. "Jay probably doesn't even know what cool is," he joked. "Anyway, do you really think she likes me?"

Lloyd shrugged. "I wouldn't be surprised. You're a really handsome guy. I'd say you're hot - y'know, 'cause you're the fire ninja and all." He blushed. "If she doesn't like you, she's not worth it." He thought for a minute. "You could have pretty much any girl you want, Kai. Make sure you pick a good one, okay?"

Kai's face went red. "Thanks," he said. "I, uh…" He tried to find the right words. "Now that I think about it, you're right. Skylor's a pretty girl, but that's all I know about her. I don't know if she's the one for me, but if she doesn't like me anyway, I don't want to waste my time fawning over her."

"You shouldn't," Lloyd agreed. "When you find the right girl, you won't have to waste your time."

"I think I get it," the red ninja said. "Only, I don't think I'll ever find the right girl."

Lloyd shook his head. "Don't say that," he protested. "You're an amazing guy, one of the best I know." He looked into his friend's eyes. "Why don't you think so?"

Kai smiled again. "Because," he replied calmly. "I think I've found the right guy."

He leaned down and kissed Lloyd on the lips. The green ninja blinked in surprise but he didn't pull away. When he came to terms with what was happening, he closed his green eyes and kissed back.

After a few moments, they broke the kiss. Lloyd looked up at Kai, eyes shining.

"I wasn't expecting that," he said softly.

"Neither was I," Kai agreed. "Though, I've kinda been wanting to do that for awhile now."

Lloyd blinked. "Really?"

Kai nodded. "Yeah," he answered. "I guess I was just a little...uncomfortable. It's kind of an awkward situation, y'know. I must've been projecting my feelings for you onto the first girl I could see myself with."

"I get it," Lloyd said. "I've liked you for a while, too. Except I just denied it and tried to forget about it completely. I didn't want anything to get in the way of our friendship."

Kai put his arm around his smaller friend. "Well, now that we've figured all of this out," he began, "wanna go out sometime?"

Lloyd smiled. "Like, on a date?"

Kai shrugged, blushing a little. "Yeah," he replied. "A date."

Lloyd closed his eyes and hugged the brunette. "I'd love to!"

. . .

 _Three cheers for Greenflame! XD_

 _Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Red Light, Green Light**

 _Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed! I'm so happy you like this idea :)_

 _This one-shot was requested by Guest. Hope you enjoy!_

 _..._

 **Chapter Two**

Kai blinked open his eyes. He heard the sound of coughing coming from beneath him.

"Lloyd?" He asked, sitting up. "You okay?"

"Uh," the green ninja began, his voice hoarse. "Y-yeah, I'm okay. Just not feeling great." He had another coughing fit.

Kai leaned over the edge of his bed. He peered down to the bottom bunk, where Lloyd was sitting up, coughing.

"Aw, I'm sorry buddy," Kai said. He climbed down from the top bunk and sat next to Lloyd. "Anything I can do to help?"

Lloyd shook his head. "I don't think so," he replied. "I just need to -" he broke off, coughing some more.

Kai moved closer and put his arm around the smaller boy's waist.

"Do you want some water?" He asked.

Lloyd looked up at him. "Yeah, that'd be nice," he answered.

Kai stood up, but Lloyd reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Wait!" He said. "I wanna go with you."

"You should rest," he told his friend. "You've got a cold."

"I don't want you to leave," Lloyd argued.

Kai smiled. "Okay, come on." He helped Lloyd up, and together they walked out to the kitchen.

Kai picked Lloyd up and sat him on the counter, then poured him a glass of water.

"Actually, I think Sensei has some tea that would work better," the fire ninja realized.

"Oh, yeah!" Lloyd said. "I totally forgot!"

Kai walked into the pantry. He dug through the boxes of tea for a few moments before coming back out. He had a small tea bag in his hand.

"Fount it," he announced. "Health Tea."

He put the tea in a mug, added water, and microwaved it. When it was done, he took it out and added an ice cube.

"Here you go, Green Machine," he said, handing the tea to Lloyd.

"Thanks, Kai," he responded. He took a sip of the tea, wrinkling his nose. "This is nasty," he remarked.

"But it'll make you feel better," Kai reminded him.

Lloyd sighed and took another drink. He finished the whole thing as quickly as he could.

"Good boy," Kai said.

Lloyd hit him playfully. "Thanks again," he replied, smiling.

Kai put the mug in the sink. He picked Lloyd up and carried him bridal-style back to their room on the Bounty.

When they got back to the room, Kai set Lloyd down on the bottom bunk before sitting down next to him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better," the blonde replied. "Much better, now that you're here." He closed his eyes and snuggled up next to Kai.

Kai watched Lloyd, sighing lovingly. He leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

Lloyd's eyes remained closed, but he smiled. After a few moments, he drifted off to sleep. He didn't cough once.

...

 _Sorry that was so short. I thought it was cute and wanted to update anyway._

 _Please review :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Red Light, Green Light**

 _I'm back!_

 _This one was suggested by Ms. Random and GamerGirl597 (sort of XD)_

 _Hope you all like!_

 **Chapter Three**

Kai leaned down to help Lloyd stand up. The tired green ninja accepted his help gratefully, leaning heavily on his brown-haired friend.

"Come on, Big Shot," Kai said softly. "Let's get you home."

Lloyd's green eyes were starting to close. He struggled to keep them open, but wasn't having much luck. After being possessed by Morro for days, he didn't have the strength to stand on his own.

Kai noticed how worn out the young ninja was. He picked him up and carefully carried him onto the Bounty, which Nya had pulled up so it was right next to the ledge.

"Hey, Lloyd," the water ninja greeted. "How are you?"

Lloyd blinked. "I'm good," he replied. "Just a little…" He yawned. "...tired."

"I'm not surprised," Nya remarked. "You've had a tough week."

"We all have," Jay added, with a glance at Cole. "But yeah, Lloyd's had it worst."

Kai nodded. "I'm gonna take him to our room," he said. "He needs to rest."

Lloyd smiled gratefully.

A few moments later, Kai arrived at the ninjas' shared bedroom. He set Lloyd down on the green-covered bed.

"Thanks, Kai," he said quietly.

Kai nodded. "Anytime," he replied. He sat at the end of Lloyd's bed as the green ninja tried to fall asleep. Kai noticed he was shivering.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Uh," Lloyd began, "I'm kinda cold."

Kai face-palmed. "Oh, of course!" He exclaimed. "You haven't dried off yet." He got an idea. "You know, heat rises. If you want, you can sleep in my bed. It's a top bunk, so it'll be warmer."

Lloyd sat up, still exhausted. "Y-yeah," he stuttered. "I'd like that."

Kai helped him stand up. They walked slowly over to the ladder at the end of Kai's bunk, before the fire ninja helped his younger friend climb up.

Lloyd snuggled down into the red blankets. "You're right, this is much nicer."

"I'm glad," Kai said. He sat on his bed as he once again watched his black-and-green-clad friend try to sleep. It wasn't hard for him to tell Lloyd was still cold.

"Hey, Lloyd," Kai addressed the smaller boy as he lay down next to him.

Lloyd looked up at Kai with his big, green eyes. "Yeah?"

"If you want, I can lay next to you," Kai said, choosing his words carefully. "It might help you warm up. I am the fire ninja, after all."

Lloyd smiled. "Okay," he replied, his voice quiet. "Thanks."

Kai pulled the blankets over himself and his friend. They were lying nose to nose in Kai's bed. Both were smiling warmly, despite Lloyd's freezing state.

"I missed you, Green Machine," Kai whispered.

Lloyd looked into his eyes. "I missed you too."

"I don't know what I'd have done if we hadn't gotten you back." Kai ruffled Lloyd's thick blonde hair.

Lloyd's smile grew. "Hey, no one messes up my hair," he said, his voice barely more than a whisper.

Kai put his arm around the green ninja, not caring at all that his gi was getting wet. Lloyd snuggled up to him gratefully.

Kai buried his face in Lloyd's golden hair. "Don't worry, Big Shot," he said quietly. "I'll watch over you from now on."

. . .

Thunder crashed outside. Lloyd shot up, waking up from his sleep. Kai stirred next to him.

"You alright?" He asked.

Lloyd jumped slightly as another sound of thunder shook the room.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he replied. "Just startled, that's all."

Kai sat up, wrapping his arm around Lloyd's waist. "I'm here, kid," he reassured the young ninja. "I'll protect you."

Lloyd looked up at Kai. He smiled softly. "I know," he said. "You always have. I wouldn't be here now if you didn't."

"I'm so, so sorry I couldn't protect you from Morro," Kai apologized. He started to tear up. "I promised I'd look after you, and I failed."

Lloyd shook his head. "Kai," he said calmly. "You saved my life."

The red ninja blinked. "I did?"

"Yes, silly," Lloyd responded. "Back in the tomb. I would've drowned if you didn't face your biggest fear - risk your life - to save me."

Kai smiled. "There was nothing else I could have done," he replied. "You mean so much to me, Lloyd. If I didn't have you, my life wouldn't be complete."

Lloyd leaned up, wrapping his arms around the fire ninja and kissing him on the lips. Kai kissed back, hugging his smaller friend as he did so.

They pulled apart slightly, resting their foreheads together.

"I'll never let anything happen to you," Kai said. "I promise."

. . .

 _Greenflame is relationship goals :D_

 _Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Red Light, Green Light**

 _I know it's been forever since I updated. Sorry DX_

 _I somewhat got this idea from jumping on the trampoline. Hope you enjoy and please review :)_

 **Chapter Four**

"Come on, Lloyd," Kai pleaded. "Just try it!"

Lloyd shook his head. "I told you, Kai, I can't do a standing tuck. I'll break my neck."

"But you're so strong," he argued. "Besides, I do backflips all the time. Not once have I gotten hurt."

The green ninja was looking up at him, eyes wide in fear. "I'm scared."

Kai blinked. "Oh," he said. He stepped closer to his friend, wrapping his arms protectively around the boy's waist. He rested his chin on Lloyd's head. "I'm sorry," he apologized quietly.

Lloyd shifted so he could pull the red ninja into a hug. He places his arms on the taller boy's shoulders and pushed their foreheads together. "It's okay," he said softly.

Kai stared into Lloyd's big green eyes. "I don't want you ever to do anything where you risk getting hurt," he told him. "Backflips are easy, but that's for me. I was a little shrimp when I got mine. They are really scary to learn, especially when you're as tall as you are."

Lloyd returned his loving gaze. "They would be pretty cool to use in a fight, huh?"

The brunet nodded. "But who needs tricks, right? We're ninja, not gymnasts."

Lloyd thought for a minute. He smiled up at Kai. "Tell you what," he said. "I'll try and throw a back tuck, but you have to spot me, okay?"

Kai smiled back. "Of course."

The energy ninja turned to prepare for the trick. He took a shaky breath, but calmed down when he felt Kai's strong hand on the small of his back. He fell back, preparing to spring, and pushed with his legs. As he did so, he froze up, and went flying straight back.

"Woah!"

Kai caught him immediately. He held the blonde boy for a few moments while he calmed down.

"You okay, buddy?" He asked, concerned.

Lloyd nodded. "I'm good," he replied. He breathed deeply. "Thanks for catching me."

"I'll never let you fall."

Kai helped the green ninja up. Lloyd took in another breath. He bent his knees and pushed upward, tucking and rotating as he did so. Kai didn't remove his hand until his boyfriend had landed safely on the ground.

"I did it!" The younger boy exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly.

Kai smiled. "Yes, you sure did!"

Lloyd wrapped his arms around Kai's neck and kissed him, taking the red ninja by surprise. He kissed back.

Lloyd pulled away first, eyes sparkling. "Can I try it again?" He asked.

"Absolutely!"

Lloyd prepared once again to pull the backflip. He bent down, sprung, and rotated, needing significantly less of a spot than before. Kai gave him a high five after he landed, softer this time, on the mat.

"You almost didn't need a spot that time," Kai told his friend.

"Sweet!" Lloyd exclaimed. He walked forward on the mat. The green ninja swung his arms back, bent his knees, and sprung. He didn't get enough height and placed one of his hands on the ground just before he landed.

"Dude, that was really close!" Kai remarked. "Remember, spring up, not back."

Lloyd nodded. He braced himself for the trick.

"Remember," Kai told him, "bend your knees, spring up, tuck as you rotate, and don't forget to spot."

Lloyd looked uncertain. "I'm kinda nervous," he said.

Kai put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "I'm right here, Lloyd. I'll never let you fall."

The green ninja smiled. He turned his eyes forward and threw the trick. It was sloppy, but he landed it no problem.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed.

Kai hugged him. "Way to go, Green Machine!"

The smaller ninja hugged back. "Thank you!" He was elated that he could finally do the trick, but even happier as he held his red-clad boyfriend close


	5. Chapter 5

**Red Light, Green Light**

 _First of all, can I just say, wow! This story has 15 favorites and 17 follows. That's crazy! Thank you so much :D_

 _Response time!_

 _Nightmarequeen17 - Thank you! I'm so glad you like them!_

 _Angel Star Ninja - I totally get what you're saying. I can go either way with them, romance or bromance :)_

 _KGF and KRR - Aww thanks! And thank you for always reviewing._

 _Guest - Great idea! That makes me think of Tangled XD_

 _Lovestarr - Yes! Relationship goals! Thanks for your reviews!_

 _Enjoy this extremely short chapter._

 **Chapter Five**

"Jay, I thought it was your turn to pick him up!" Cole exclaimed.

The blue ninja shook his head. "I did it last time. It's Zane's turn."

"Zane's busy," Cole pointed out.

Kai strolled into the room. "What are we arguing about now?"

Jay sighed. "Lloyd's still at the arcade."

"Because Jay forgot to pick him up."

Jay shot Cole a glare. "I thought it was Zane's turn!" He protested.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Seriously?" He groaned. "You can't just leave an eleven-year-old at an arcade all by himself for this long." He walked over to the door and grabbed his red jacket.

"Where are you going?" Cole asked.

"To pick up Lloyd," he replied. "Because apparently I'm the only one responsible enough to do that. Someone's gotta look out for the kid, you know. May as well be me." With that, he stormed out.

. . .

"Lloyd?"

Kai walked into the arcade, looking around for the boy. "Where are you?"

He checked the arcade games, but Lloyd wasn't there. He went over to the prize counter. Nothing. He looked around the food area, but to no avail.

"Oh, crap," he sighed, worried, "Where is he?"

Kai dashed over to the laser tag arena and bought a ticket. He walked inside the dark, foggy room, holding a fake laser gun. "Lloyd?"

Suddenly, Kai's vest started ringing. He jumped in surprise before realizing he had been hit with a laser. He looked in the direction the shot came from. Hiding behind a black wall, nearly concealed by the fog, was Lloyd.

The red ninja dashed over to his friend. "Lloyd, what the hell?" He hugged the little boy. "I was so worried about you."

Lloyd's green eyes were wide. "Uh...you were?"

Kai pulled away and looked him in the eyes. "Yeah, of course." He pinched Lloyd's ear. "What were you thinking, knucklehead?"

"Ow!" The kid exclaimed, hitting Kai playfully. "I'm sorry, Kai. I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted you to come in here."

Kai blinked. "Why's that?"

The blonde smiled. "Because I wanted to hang out with you."

"Really?" Kai asked, surprised.

Lloyd nodded. "Really."

"Oh, okay," the master of fire said. "I'd like to hang out with you.

Lloyd's eyes lit up. "Awesome!" He exclaimed.

"What do you wanna do?"

The kid thought for a moment. "Uhh, well, we could, like, make out or something."

Kai pinched him again. "You wish, blondie." He laughed. "Maybe when you're older."

"Really?"

He shrugged. "We'll see."

. . .

"Good," Kai said. "Now, a 360 back kick."

The green ninja twisted in the air and kicked backwards, landing clumsily on his knees.

Kai was at his side in an instant. "Are you okay?"

Lloyd nodded. "Yeah. Just still getting used to being older, that's all."

The master of fire sat down next to him. "Well, why don't you take a break?" He suggested. "You've been working hard, and the whole Tomorrow's Tea thing can't be easy."

"It's not easy," he replied, "but I can deal. It'll make me a better ninja, that's for sure."

"I like your attitude," Kai remarked.

Lloyd leaned on Kai. The red ninja was a bit surprised, but didn't resist. Instead, he slipped his arm behind his friend's back to support him.

"Anything you wanna do before we get back to training?" Kai asked.

Lloyd looked up at Kai, smiling mischievously. "We could, like, make out or something."

Kai blushed. "I'd like that."

. . .

 _Well, that's chapter five! Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Red Light, Green Light**

 _Hello readers!_

 _I know, I haven't updated this story in, like, four months. Please forgive the delay._

 _Time to respond to reviews! (After October 16, which was my last_ _update)_

 _bayboo20 - Thank you! I'm glad you liked it :)_

 _TacoNightFury - Thanks! I like writing comedy, so expect to see more in the near future. :P_

 _KGF - Huh. Maybe Kai wants to look cool. That might explain the hair ;)_

 _Kairocksrainbow - Thanks for the cookies! You have some, too! (::::) (::::) (::::)_

 _lovestarr - True that!_

 _Guest 1 - Thank you!_

 _Guest 2 - That's so cute! I hope all goes well with you two. He sounds like a keeper. Also I hope you're okay, I'll pray for you :)_

 _lizzy16823 - I love your ideas! Thank you so much, I'll probably use some of them in upcoming chapters._

 _Isaury - Thanks!_

 _Kairi Skyes - Why, thank you! I like your ideas, too!_

 _Anyway, this chapter was inspired by a request from Kairi Skyes. I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

Kai sat on the couch, reading on his phone. The sounds of his teammates playing video games in the living room distracted him. He tried to ignore it, but every time he moved on to a new paragraph, his reading was interrupted by laughter or lighthearted trash talk.

"You don't stand a chance against my awesome ninja racing skills!"

"Oh yeah? Well, you drive like a Serpentine!"

"At least I didn't learn to drive in a junkyard."

"Your mom learned to drive in a junkyard!"

The master of fire rolled his eyes and stood up. He walked, annoyed, into the living room, where he found Lloyd and Jay playing Ninja Kart.

The racer on the "player two" screen sped across the finish line, with the first player a split second after.

Lloyd jumped up. "Yes!" He exclaimed. "I finally beat you!"

"Congrats, Greenie," Jay said. "That's five races to...one."

The green ninja shrugged. "I'll take it."

Jay picked up another game. "Wanna play this one now?"

"Nah. I wanna make cookies."

"Okay, good idea!"

The two ran to the kitchen. Kai watched them, feeling envious of Jay for getting to spend so much time with Lloyd. The green ninja stood on the counter to reach the measuring cups - Zane had strategically placed them up there so his friends wouldn't lose them - while Jay stood on the ground behind him, making sure that the slightly smaller boy didn't fall.

Lloyd retrieved the appliances and started to climb down from his perch on the counter. However, he slipped on a paper towel and tumbled off the edge, letting out a yelp of fear and surprise.

Jay caught him immediately before he could hit the ground, while the measuring cups crashed onto the hard floor around them. He held Lloyd bridal-style for a moment while the younger caught his breath.

"Thanks," Lloyd said, still holding onto the blue ninja for dear life.

Jay smiled at him. "Well, it's my job to protect you," he replied. "But even if it wasn't, I'd never let anything happen to you."

Carefully, he set his friend down, and together they continued their project.

Kai stared at the two, brown eyes narrowed in envy. To his dismay, Lloyd caught a glimpse of his dissatisfied expression.

"I'll be right back," Lloyd told his blue-clad companion. With that, he bolted out of the kitchen and over to the frustrated Kai.

"Hey," he said when he reached the red ninja, "are you okay?"

Kai shook his head to clear it. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You look pretty annoyed," Lloyd told him. He sat on the back of one of the couches. "What's up?"

"N-nothing," Kai said defensively. "I'm just pissed 'cause I can't beat Jay's high score on Ninja Kart."

Lloyd tilted his head. "You hardly ever play Ninja Kart," he pointed out. "Come on, Kai. What's really going on?" He stood up in front of the master of fire, bringing his face extremely close and staring into the brunet's eyes. "You can tell me."

Kai tried to resist, but he knew he didn't stand a chance against those piercing green eyes. "I just…" He began, unsure of what to say. "I guess I'm…jealous."

The green ninja thought for a second. His eyes widened when he realized what his friend was implying. "Of Jay?" He asked.

Kai nodded. "I can't help it, Lloyd," he continued. "I really like you, and I can't stand seeing you with someone else. I know we're not dating or anything, but still."

"Really?" Lloyd asked, eyes still huge.

"Yeah," Kai replied simply.

The blond boy smiled. "Kai, Jay and I are just friends," he explained. "I guess it might look like more sometimes, but that's because I'm really comfortable around you guys."

Kai blinked. "Oh, right." He laughed awkwardly. "Yeah, I get it. You're just friends. Just really comfortable friends."

"Yes," he reassured him. "Besides, Jay's in love with your sister." He was quiet for a moment before continuing. "And I'm into someone else."

"Oh," Kai said, dejected. "You are?"

Lloyd nodded and stood up even taller. "Yeah," he replied slowly. "You."

Kai tried to process what he had just heard. His eyes lit up when he realized what Lloyd said, and he smiled. "You...you like _me_?"

Lloyd blushed. "Y-yeah," he answered. "I have for awhile now. I was just waiting for the right time to tell you." His nervousness intensified, and he started to ramble. "Of course, I didn't know if you liked me back. I mean, I hoped you did, 'cause I liked you - I like you, like right now, and -"

Kai leaned down and pressed his lips to Lloyd's, instantly silencing the other boy. After a few moments, he broke the kiss and went back to gazing into his teammate's sparkling eyes.

Lloyd smiled. "Well, that was a nice way to shut me up," he remarked.

"I figured it would work," he said. "You didn't have to tell me all that, because, to be honest, I feel the same way. I've felt the same way, for years. I really, really like - oh, crap! Now I'm doing it, too!"

The green ninja laughed. "My turn!" He wrapped his arms around Kai's neck and pulled him into another kiss.

"Lloyd?" Jay called, walking out of the kitchen to find his friend. "Where'd you…" He trailed off as he saw the two boys. Quietly, he pulled out his phone and snapped a picture.

They pulled away immediately. Their faces went red as they saw Jay staring at them.

Kai's eyes drifted to the phone in his hand. "Jay…" He began.

The blue ninja smirked before whipping around and darting off down the hall. "Nya! You have to see this!"

"Hey!" Lloyd yelled. "Get back here!"

He and Kai took one look at each other and bolted after the master of lightning.

* * *

 _Ahh, Jay XD_

 _I actually really like him. He's probably my favorite character in season 6._

 _I plan to start another one-shot collection (because, you know, I do such a good job updating the stories I have now DX). I have more ships I want to write about, but I'm not sure I want to incorporate them into Shooting Stars or Second Wind, because they already have certain ships in them. So, yeah, it's going to be a bunch of one-shots (obviously :/) but with different ships (romantic and plutonic). So yeah, what do you guys want to see first?_

 _I hope you liked that_ _chapter. Please leave a review and favorite/follow if you want to._

 _QOTC: What are your top 5 ships? Or just 5 that you like. Five of mine are Greenflame (duh), Glacier, Jaya, Bruise, and Popsicle. And Greenwisp, too. That's six, but who cares? :)_

 _Have an awesome weekend!_


End file.
